The Great Mullet Caper
is the fourth episode in Season 3 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It premiered on January 28, 2017 to an audience of 1.53 million viewers. Synopsis The quads are judgmental about Tom and Anne's plans for the new café, but a wild adventure teaches them not to be so quick to judge. Plot Following the fire that destroyed the Get Sporty Cafe in Quad With a Blog, the quads start pitching theme ideas for the new cafe. Dawn wants a sports-themed cafe where food is served inside soccer balls attached to feet. Ricky wants a science themed cafe. Dicky wants a pizza themed cafe where even the floor is made of pizza. The quads start fighting over whose idea is the best. Tom and Anne stop the fight and announce that they have already made up their minds that they will have an ice-dancing themed cafe. Ice-dancing themed cafe has always been Tom and Anne's dream. The only thing stopping them from doing it is getting their original training skates from the roadhouse in the mountain where they used to work. The quads don't like the idea of ice-dancing because they know their parents would be very embarrassing. So, Dawn and her brothers agree to go to the roadhouse, steal the skates and hide them before Anne and Tom get them back. They ask Mae to lie to the parents for them. At the roadhouse, the quads ask the waiter, Fran, about their parents' skates but she makes them order food in order to give them information. After mentioning that their parents were ice-dancers, Fran asks them to talk quietly because everyone there supports hockey and hates ice-dancers. She tells them of the four hockey mullets who helped spread hate against "dirty" ice-dancers. Back in the day, everyone who identified as an ice-dancer was discriminated against. Tom and Anne had been working at the roadhouse while keeping their ice-dancing identity a secret. One day, they decided to come out but faced a lot of hate and discrimination and got fired from the roadhouse, leaving their skates. After hearing the story of what happened to their parents, the quads feel bad for them and decide to stand up for ice-dancing. They announce to the roadhouse that they're the children of the ice-dancers Tom and Anne. They also declare that ice-dancing is a real sport. This leads to a lot of backlash from everyone else at the roadhouse. The hockey fans start shouting hate slogans against the "dirty ice dancers." They say that they're going to build a wall to keep ice dancers from coming around - and then they would make the ice dancers pay for the wall. The quads get even more scared when the four hockey mullets join the fight. The mullets are Hanson, Branson, Danson and Smith. After realizing that they can't easily defeat the mullets, Dawn uses her bad ice-dancing skills to knock down the mullets by spinning her brothers and throwing them at the mullets. After running out of brothers, she uses Fran, the waitress to knock down the final mullet. Tom and Anne arrive at the roadhouse following the quads victory. They thank the kids for standing up for ice dancers. Unfortunately, Tom accidentally sets the skates on fire. With the skates gone, the Harpers carry a table where Tom and Anne had scribbled that they love each other. Since they can't do an ice-dancing theme without the skates, they agree to do a theme which combines all of their kids' ideas. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper * Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine Guest Cast * Tiffany Jeneen as Fran * Trevor Lissaur as Zach Leben * Daniel Messier as Branson * Patrick Quinlan as Smith * Amahri Richard as Xander * Lars Slind as Danson * Jason Tobias as Hanson Special Guest Cast * Alex Shibutani as Himself * Maia Shibutani as Herself Continuity * This episode continues after the events of the episode, Quad With a Blog, where the Get Sporty cafe burned down. * Tom and Anne have mentioned that they were ice dancers in multiple episodes including Get Sporty-er!. Trivia * Alex and Maia Shibutani guest starred. * This is the second episode without Squishy Paws. The first being Diary of an Angry Quad. * This is the second episode that Aidan, Casey, Mace, and Lizzy portrayed other characters than Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn. The first being Wanted: The Sugar Beet Gang. * One of the mullet boys said "Let's build a wall to keep the ice skaters away, and they'll pay for it!" That is a reference to Donald Trump's new theory of building a wall. * Since Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn hate ice dancers it is unknown how they know how to ice dance. * The episode title is similar to the movie "The Great Muppet Caper". * This is the third time Ice Dancing is mentioned by Tom or Anne. * The quads also had a similar argument in the episode, The Quadfather, in which they each want different themes for their birthday party. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:2017 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Airing in 2017